This invention relates to a fastening and locking device structure, particularly for ski boots.
It is usual practice to provide a plurality of levers acting between the boot upper flaps and quarter for fastening a ski boot on after the foot has been inserted in the boot.
Such levers have to be provided in a suitable number and appropriately distributed to produce an even tightening of the upper flaps, and may be obtrusive, inconvenient to adjust, and cause hindrance on account of their protruding from the structure.